


Adult!CielxSascha Drabbles [CRACK SHIP]

by UnknownPaws



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Death in Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret nothing. <br/>Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult!CielxSascha Drabbles [CRACK SHIP]

**Heaven  
**  

    Days could turn to nights, months to years and he would never want to leave this little spot of Heaven. Her hair, black and silky and so short it tickles his fingers when he ran the tips over the nape of her neck. Her eyes, the same two toned green he'd seen in all of her kind, yet somehow hers are brighter, beautiful and remind him too much of stain glass windows in the Cathedral. Her lips, softer than rose petals, part for tiny little clouded breaths, the scent similar to rosemary and something from Berlin that he cannot quite name. But it's her voice, calling his name, whispering softly as she stirs from sleep and tilts her head up from his lap to look him in the eye. Seven years of knowing her has never been enough to prepare for the tingle down his spine when she talks, when she walks, and when she gawks at him from her little perch outside his window every morning. Her hair, eyes, lips and  _voice_  are perfect. And he worries, because he wonders if Sascha will remember him when he finally passes by Heaven and descends down into Hell.  

 

**He Remembers Them**

  
He remembers Elizabeth  
Her golden hair and green eyes and pure spirit  
And the pain he caused her for making her  
Play pretend that they were something  
  
He remembers Doll   
With short brown hair, a blue eye, and a boyish spirit  
And the anguish of her final scream  
As he ripped her life apart in front of her face  
  
He remembers Sieglinde  
Black hair, emerald eyes and full of curiosity  
And the lies that brought her down  
Because he destroyed the only world she ever knew  
  
He remembers Sascha  
And her dark hair, two-toned eyes and her nature as a Reaper  
And he swears to himself, for her  
To never make the same mistakes as before  
 **  
Sin**

Is it fate?   
Or is just cruel irony      
That he has fallen  
Madly in love  
With a woman  
Death itself  
Is this chance?  
Or is this his sin?

****  
Expectation  
 

"Are you certain?"  
"Ja. Never been more sure of anything in my life."  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
"Nein, should it have been?"  
"Your tongue is very sharp today..."  
"Yours would be too..."  
"It would not. I cannot be in the same situation."  
"No, but you are  _part_  of it!"  
"But I cannot be like  _you_."  
"Don't give me that! This is your fault!"  
"My fault?! Bloody hell woman-"  
"You and your English mannerisms-!"  
"What does being  _English_  have anything to do with this?!"  
"I don't know! It... It's just your fault!"  
"Oi-"  
"And I can't even fathom how it even happened! We're too different-"  
"Sascha-"  
"A Reaper and a human!"  
"Sascha, please-"  
" _Gottverdammit_!"  
"......"  
".........."  
"Are you finished?"  
"...Nein... Ja.... Nein..."  
"Are you angry?"  
"........N-Nein..."  
"Sascha..."  
"Just... I don't want be...."  
"It will be fine. You know it will. It isn't the first time this has happened, I am sure."  
"A love... how it can lead to...."  
"I know..."  
"And yet.... and yet we are blessed and cursed.... but blessed...."  
"... Do you want it still? With me?"  
"... Ja."  
"It is yours, but it is mine as well. It is ours."  
"A child....Oh  _Gott_  we are in trouble..."

 

**Life and Death, Irony and Fallacy**  
  
   
       His heart is pounding in synchrony with every squeeze to his hand. His eyes widen with every centimeter added to the pool of blood slowly seeping out between her shaking legs. His breath hitches as she screams, again, the sound too pained and weak for someone of her stamina and resilience. It's unnerving to him, because she is something that should be invincible and able to withstand this dreadful task.   
  
The baby cries but Sascha does not. And Ciel can only feel his own heart slowing to a stop as he glances down to meet her cold, dead eyes.  
  
He screams and the world comes back into focus. Sascha's hand is gone from his. The floor cradles his back uncomfortably, a kink developing between his neck and shoulder blades. 

He hears laughter, the familiar sound of her voice jerking him back up to his feet. She is there, child in arms, smiling at him though she cannot see his own without her glasses. She's  _smiling_  and  _laughing_ , and the dark haired child in her arms looks so much like him its criminal. It's too perfect, and Ciel begins to wonder if this is even real.

"Sascha..."

 

**Summer Days and Sunlight**

      
    Summer days and sunlight brought happy smiles to his face. Summer days and sunlight meant long hours outside in the garden, her hand in his and their son toddling along ahead on the little stone path. Summer days and sunlight spoke of flowers blossoming in the heather, and he would pick a single of his favourite white roses and tuck its trimmed stem into her hair, if only to use as an excuse to stare at her longer. Summer days and sunlight were spent calling out to their son from his little hideaway in the brush, his glowing green eyes staring cat-like at them from in the shadows only to brighten in the golden evening sunset when he came racing back to his father's arms and scream "Daddy!". Summer days and sunlight ended with Sascha's eyes, beautiful shimmering glass, reflecting the calm warmth the dying sun held as it slowly loosened the threads of life and sank into the grave of night.

But Ciel sometimes dreamt of summer days and sunlight, where he was alone and the only laughter to greet him was a memory of her who had long since passed, and in the dream he could only wonder why he felt so damn empty inside.

But then summer days and sunlight would greet him again the next morning, in the form of her face and their child's chiming laughter. 


End file.
